Episode 413: Eyes Open
Eyes Open is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season and the fifty-seventh episode overall. Notes *Clients: *Bad Guys: Dennis Synopsis Michael tries to stop a lawyer who is killing gang members out of revenge. With Jesse, Michael also tries to find a stolen document. Spy Facts Spies live in the shadows but they dream of the light. When you're working covert ops for low pay and life threatening conditions, the idea that your work won't remain secret forever keeps you going. One day the world will learn what you've done even if your name is never known. Some of the sweetest moments come when the job ends and the bullets stop flying. That is unless one of those bullets rips through your chest. The site of a break-in is like a broken bone - years later, the spot will have been made stronger or weaker by the ordeal. A replacement window pane installed with puddy and weather-stripping, costs about 10 cents to remove. You need confidence and a can-do attitude to make it in the field. But if you don't have the physical strength to match your attitude, that confidence can just as easily get you killed. Bribery is a delicate art. Success often depends less on how much cash you offer, and more on how you offer it. Pretending to believe there's a standard fee for what you're asking for, means you're less likely to report the bribe. And if you come across as unlikable, even a normally ethical person might not pass up the chance to make a buck off your stupidity. Despite the expression, very few people actually shoot the messenger. Making a fake delivery is a great way to get close to a well defended position. Carry a large enough bouquet, and you can get very close without being ID'ed. Foot chases rarely last long. During the initial burst of adrenaline, it's important to keep your target in view. If you can you can probably catch up. Few people have anything left in the tank after a quarter mile at top speed. Triangulating someone's position from a radio or cellular signal works exactly the way it sounds. By recording the sound and intensity of the signal from three separate positions, it's fairly easy to calculate the position of origin. And a computer program can do the work a lot faster if your trigonometry is rusty. More than anything, zealots crave an audience. Fanatics at their core believe they have something to teach the world. Dealing with a fanatic then, is often just a matter of being a very good student. Full Recap Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring *Robert Wisdom as Vaughn Guest *James Ransone as Dennis Wayne Barfield *Tina Casciani as Alicia Renson *Ricky Wayne as Walt Renson *Danny Pino as Adam Scott Trivia * While in the hospital, Fiona kicks Michael to wake him up. Upon being woken up, Michael asks, "Where am I?" to which Fiona responds with, "Miami." This is very reminiscent of when Fiona woke him up in the exact same manner in the pilot episode. Continuity Errors Category:Season 4 413